The Emergency
The Emergency is episode twelve of series one. It was first broadcast on March 3rd 2011. Synopsis The two groups are almost at the Sparticle Project but it isn't going to be an easy last leg of the journey as Ami falls into a diabetic coma and Tias fifteenth birthday is the next day. Plot The episode starts with the Ranchers on the train with Frankie shovelling the coal to drive the train and Tia and Calum are sitting in a carriage when Tia asks him what date it is, Calum answering its 16th October, with Tias 15th birthday coming up the next day. After a converstaion, Tia starts crying. At a yard, presumbly close to the Sparticle Project, Kat and Sadiq are arguing about resting and getting to the Sparticle Project, with Sadiq wanting to continue but Kat wants the Tribe to rest, with Kat getting her way in the end and they stay to rest for the night. Reese goes off exploring the yard and finds a dirty, old doll at the edge of the yard. It switches back to Kat reminding Ami to take his insulin, with them questioning why no kids are at the yard with the trucks full of games and food. At that moment Reese comes near the campfire trying to keep a dog away. They get away but Sadiq lost Amis insulin in a fire and Ami collapses shortly afterwards and Kat says they need to get him to a hospital. Meanwhile, Tia is standing at a small mirror, obviously crying, while listening to Liam and Frankie talk about school. In the drivers compartment, Calum tells Jeffery Tia is turning fifteen but Jeffery doesn't seem to hear as he notes they need to go right but the tracks go left. Jeffery and Calum get out of the train to go and switch the track, while Tia needs to talk to Jeffery. The Questers get to a hospital and they get Ami inside the hostpital but Reese acidentally fires up the hospital generator. Everyone pushes Ami to the pharmacy section to give Ami his insulin but they soon crash, Jordan getting a wig, laughing for a second before continuing on. Jordan finds insulin, while Holly gives them insulin. They go to inject Ami but a girl called Bethany comes in and tells them that that dose would kill him but she makes the dose right and Ami wakes up. Bethany tells them to leave and not to touch the generator. Meanwhile, the Ranchers are switching the tracks and Calum manages to tell Jeffery that Tia is turning fifteen and they get the track in the right place but Liam and Frankie have wasted all the coal. At the hospital Kat and Sadiq argue wether they should stay the night or not. Kat asks for a vote, turning around only to face an angry tribe. They escape but forget Ami. Ami meanwhile, sees someone coming and hides in the bathroom and is not caught as he was hiding under some sheets. Meanwhile Bethany goes to check the security cameras. Ami tells the others about a conversation he heard about killing Bethanys brother. The tribe hold up signs to get in and ask to help. They get in and get some mobility aids such as sticks to defend themselves. Bethany finds them and then gets annoyed at them and takes them to show them her brother, Kyle who is only an infant. The leader of the hospital tribe tells the tribe they turned on the generator, lowering the ammount of fuel greatly. Kat then exlains about their quest. Sadiq is asked about wether he'd put Frankie or the planet first. Reese then says she can do both, so Reese asks to stay the night so they can fix everything in the morning. In the train, Tia and Frankie are bedding down for the night, Frankie having a conversation with Tia, causing Frankie to run out. Jeffery then comes in and gives her some flowers, with Tia starting to cry and Jeffery reassures her he'd look after everyone. Later, she goes into Jeffery and leaves a note, which wakes him up and he finds the note. Tia admits in the note, that she loves him. Back at the yard, with the angry dog, Ami is going to attempt to get a fuel tank to power the hospital, with Ami going to get the truck with all of the Questers but Reese keeping him distracted. Ami jumps and then misses and the dog notices but unbeknowest to them, Reese has slipped in and gotten the dogs doll and calms him for just enough time for Ami to get into the truck. Reese climbs in, with the dog taking her shoe. The hospital is saved with Bethany looking at her brother. On the train Tia wakes up and goes outside to Liam and Frankie, happy with glee, with Frankie laughing. Jeffery and Calum comes back with a horse and cart, with Tia remembering she left Jeffery a note. Back at the hospital, Sadiq appoints a new leader, Reese, because of her intellect, much to Hollys annoyance. Reese accepts, but only if she gets a new pair of shoes. It cuts back to Tia and Jeffery riding, Jeffery noting Tia is still with them, Tia embarassed about the note, Jeffery pretends it didn't exist and gives Tia a ribbon from the side of the cart. Trivia Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes